


Tissue

by bavarian_angel



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chronic Pain, M/M, Medical Conditions, Scars, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: To Matt, Kelly is still the most beautiful man in this world.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one. There will be at least one more story in this universe as this is just supposed to be a little side piece, but it kept nagging at me until I wrote it.

It had been a long and tiring shift for Matt. There had been several calls during the night, the last one stretching on till morning. However, as soon as they had returned to the firehouse, he had made sure to leave the paperwork for next shift and leave on time. The upcoming 48 hours off work were precious to him; after all, on Monday Kelly was due for another two week stint in the rehab center.

On his way back home, Matt stopped at their favorite coffee shop and bakery. They both deserved a treat this weekend.

A few minutes later, trying to juggle the paper tray with their coffees as well as the bag with their breakfast items, Matt opened the front door of their house as quietly as possible. He really hoped that Kelly was still sleeping. It would not only mean that he would be able to surprise him with breakfast in bed, but also that he might be well rested - something that wasn’t common these days, at least not without the help of medication.

However, on his way to the kitchen, Matt already heard the slight whimpering coming from the downstairs bedroom. Sighing, Matt left the stuff on the kitchen table, dropping his jacket on the back of a chair, before rushing towards the distressed noise.

As soon as he opened the door to their bedroom, he could see Kelly fighting against the comforter which was covering his body. Just seeing his partner in distress, the thin layer of cold sweat on the left side of his forehead seeping into his grey hair, Matt knew which nightmare Kelly had once again found himself in. The noises of pain and fear hurt Matt, even though one could think he should be used to it by now.

He quickly walked over to the bed and reached for Kelly’s left arm, not shaking him, but rubbing the soft skin on there.

“Babe? Kelly? Come on, babe, wake up.”

Only after several more moments, Kelly finally opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath at the same time. At first he was just staring at the ceiling, before turning his head towards Matt and groaning when he saw his boyfriend’s worried face.

As Matt reached for Kelly’s face, wanting to lay his hand on his right cheek, Kelly turned over and buried his face between Matt’s thigh and the comforter.

“I’m sorry.” Matt could barely hear Kelly’s mumbling, but he already knew anyway what he had said.

“Stop it. It’s not your fault. You in pain, baby?”

Kelly sighed as he turned his head to look up at Matt. “It’s okay. I’ve taken something last night. Can’t have another dose for a couple of hours.”

“You need to talk to Dr. Jefferson about this.”

“I know. I will. Seeing him on Monday anyway.”

Leaning down, Matt pressed a kiss against the bumpy skin on Kelly’s forehead.

“I brought breakfast...”

“Not hungry. Sorry...”

Matt knew better than to argue with Kelly about this, he didn’t want to waste their precious time on that. After all, in the next two weeks they would monitor his weight and eating habits at the rehab center anyway.

“Alright. Let’s make a deal: I bring the coffee I brought before it gets cold and you have that while I get into something more comfortable. Afterwards I’ll give you a massage with that clove oil. That has helped before, right?”

Kelly nodded, sighing, while he reached for Matt’s hand, trying to intertwine his stiff fingers with his boyfriend’s.

“And if it’s still not better afterwards, you’ll take another dose of your painkillers, but only if you have a late breakfast with me. I know, you don’t like taking them, but I don’t want you to be in constant pain this weekend.”

~*~

Half an hour later, Matt finally felt Kelly relax under the soothing motions of his hands. The strong smell of clove was filling their bedroom, but neither of them minded because the natural oil not only had pain killing properties, but also helped softening Kelly’s extensive scar tissue.

It had only been a few months ago that Kelly had allowed Matt to give him a massage like that, to let him touch those huge areas of bumpy, uneven skin. And Matt loved every minute of it, being able to be so close to his boyfriend again - something that had seemed impossible at a certain point.

Today, Matt took extra good care of Kelly, taking his time. They had both undressed completely and even though this situation wasn’t really anything sexual at all, it felt really intimate to them.

Spreading the last bit of clove oil over the dark scars on Kelly’s neck, all the way up to the small area where his hair had never regrown, Matt finished his massage, letting himself glide over Kelly’s back before resting next to his boyfriend.

Kelly’s face was still turned away while Matt’s fingers stroked the healthy skin on the other side of his neck, knowing that it was one of the very few areas on his body where Kelly had still all his tactile nerve endings intact. Hearing the heavy sigh coming from his boyfriend, Matt knew Kelly’s thoughts without seeing it on his face.

“How often do I need to tell you to stop it?”

“Don’t know,” Kelly mumbled into the pillow before facing Matt, “I don’t think I will ever stop being afraid of it... You could do so much better. I mean, look at me!”

Reaching for Kelly’s face, Matt pulled him into a deep kiss, making sure to press his naked body as close to Kelly as possible - hoping the other man would be able to feel his slight erection even though they had done nothing else than touching. Even when Matt finally had to pull back to take a breath, it was only ever so slightly.

“I look at you every single day, Kelly Severide. And to me, you’re still the most beautiful and sexy man I could imagine. By now you should know that I don’t care about those fucking scars, Kelly. They are a part of you, just like your amazing eyes and your horrible stubbornness. And I love all of that. I love all of you. So, would you please just shut the fuck up and kiss me again?”


End file.
